


Volar

by semiquaver



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 巴基和史蒂夫一见钟情，而史蒂夫却误以为巴基是一个已婚孕夫。ABO生子，私设（包括abo世界观也有一些私设）预警。有锤基（已经结婚怀孕）





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

“我不明白，为什么你不让索尔陪你？”巴基在护士跟洛基确认个人信息的间隙问道。他困极了，尽管他已经在这该死的医院呆了一个多小时，他依旧有点打不开眼睛。他此刻本该舒舒服服地躺在他的大床上，享受温暖的被窝和柔软的枕头，而不该是一大早开着车穿越了半个曼哈顿去接他有丈夫的好友来医院产检。他打着哈欠，半靠在洛基身上。洛基不耐烦地推了推自己的好友，让他别跟自己靠得那么近。

“你身上的牛奶味让我作呕。”洛基评价道。

“那是妊娠反应不能赖我。”巴基耸耸肩膀，对洛基给他扔过来的眼刀视若无睹。他早习惯了，事实上这种程度的嘲讽对于巴基来说早已经造成不了什么伤害。况且这位Omega在受孕以后就变得十分暴躁（当然巴基坚持他在受孕前的脾气也没好到哪里去），甚至因为他的焦虑不安，他的丈夫索尔几次想要预约心理医生，巴基觉得自己应该多照顾一点他的感受。

“去你的妊娠反应。”

“亲爱的，你得接受这个现实，况且索尔很爱你。”巴基笑呵呵地看着洛基在文件上写上“洛基·奥丁森”的名字，要知道他们刚结婚的时候，洛基听到奥丁森这个姓，都能气得直接从沙发上蹦起来。有时候巴基甚至想问他，你既然如此反感又为什么要结婚。不过如今他早已明白，洛基根本不是反感索尔，他只是该死地不愿意面对自己的内心。

洛基没再说话，他只是恶狠狠地瞪了巴基一眼，然后把那一叠文件塞进他的怀里：“在这等我。”

巴基看着好友的背影吐了吐舌头。这是他第一次来这家医院，也是洛基的第二次产检。他和洛基在大学认识，时至今日已经超过十年。十年间他见证了洛基与自己的养父母的儿子索尔的各种恩恩怨怨爱恨情仇，看着洛基把姓氏从“奥丁森”改成“劳菲森”最后又改回去。就在上个月，洛基确认已经怀孕五周，虽然确认以后他差点把家里的东西砸了个遍，但索尔还是高兴地请他们所有的朋友吃了顿饭。

他们的朋友里很少有男性Omega，或者说，只有巴基一个男性Omega。其实从小到大，男性Omega稀缺的状况巴基早就习惯了。他也并不觉得自己的性别这件事上有多么特别。尽管有的时候他会被说作为一个男性，他过于漂亮了，但漂亮总归不是一件坏事。在生活中，他和别的男性一样，喜欢橄榄球喜欢喝啤酒喜欢谈论漂亮的姑娘，同时他也会像所有Omega一样，欣赏那些杂志上电影里那些性感的Alpha的模样。这些都是出于他性别与性格，没什么好遮遮掩掩。

他翻了翻手上那一叠乱七八糟的东西，写着一堆奇奇怪怪他也不懂的医学用语，弄得他不禁皱紧了眉头。他总觉得这一切离他十分遥远，倒不是他是什么不婚不育主义者，他对这方面的看法十分随意且开放。但不像他的好友，从小开始就和他对自己的那位哥哥纠结不休，巴基谈过好几段恋爱，其中有男性也有女性，有Alpha也有Beta，但始终没有一个能够真正留住他的心。

但是，当史蒂夫·罗杰斯出现的时候，巴基的心跳都停了一拍，他有种强烈的感觉，这个人注定对他来说不一般。这不是某种玄乎的神谕或是什么别的，那就是一种强烈的荷尔蒙冲动，从他第一次听到史蒂夫的声音开始。

“奥丁森先生！”

那时正在百无聊赖地研究那些医学单词的意思的巴基听到好友的名字，条件反射般地从那堆报告里抬起头来，就看见一个男人向他快步走过来。他有一头金发，衣着整齐一丝不苟，即使穿着白大褂也能让人猜想得出他衣服底下健美的躯体，况且他的那张脸还帅得惊天动地，蓝色的眼睛仿佛倒映着整片天空。

巴基一瞬间就忘了自己刚刚在想些什么，最后憋出来一个单词，“你好？”

“这个你忘记拿了。”金发的医生把一张纸放在他那一堆纸张上，并对他微微笑了一下。

他露出一排整齐的牙齿，眼睛微微眯起一点，他走近了巴基才发现，这个人的睫毛真是长得过分了。

“哦，哇哦，谢谢。这些东西，我是说，这些报告实在是太多了点，对吗？”

“是有些繁琐。但我们会帮助您。”金发医生微微点头，“不过下面最后的那本是我们的《孕期指南》，并不是检查结果，别被吓到。”

“哦，该死的，居然是这样。”巴基觉得自己舌头打架，他觉得自己除了“是”和“哦”几乎说不出别的单词，“我还说什么东西能弄出一个像我毕业论文那么长的检查报告来。”

天啊，你几岁了，居然还要提你的愚蠢的毕业论文？

巴基恨不得立马从这里消失，可他再往下想时，又确定自己绝对不想要消失。他还没听够这个金发甜心的声音，还没看够他那张帅得毁天灭地的脸，还没有要到他的电话，然后在他休假的时候约他好好的喝一杯。他一定要假装不小心把一杯酒弄在他的衣服上，因为这样他就能好好地自己地看清他的那两块该死的胸肌。噢，胸肌，这可真令人生气，他几乎每周都泡健身房，可是就是练不出这样的胸肌。

他听到自己咽了咽口水，糟糕，这可真的太明显了。他偷偷地抬头看那位像是从希腊神话里走出来的医生，他似乎没有发现又或是专业的素质让他不管在怎么样的人面前都保持着得体的微笑。

“您很幽默。”

“谢谢。”巴基舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他紧张的时候总是喜欢这么干，“我记得你不是刚刚做检查的医生？”

“不是，但他现在在忙，所以让我帮忙。我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，叫我史蒂夫就好。”

“你好史蒂夫！我是巴基，我知道这名字有点怪，当然也不是我会写在身份证上的名字，但我的朋友都会这么叫我。”巴基知道自己就是改不了，紧张地时候就忍不住解释一些不重要的信息，还好史蒂夫从头到尾就没感到一点厌烦，这让他在巴基的心中的印象又加分不少。

“认识你很愉快巴基，期待下次再见。”史蒂夫向他微微点头，然后转过身去。

“等一下！”巴基喊住了即将离去的史蒂夫，其实喊出来的那一秒他就有点后悔了，这样似乎显得太过急躁，可除了这样他们又怎么能下次再见。他可没办法像个变态一样天天缠着洛基要陪他来产检。

“能留个电话吗？我是说，这些东西很复杂，如果有什么问题我可以打电话问你，我没有什么医生朋友……”巴基费尽心思地搜刮着理由，他知道这些理由有多么蹩脚，他已经预料到史蒂夫会给他一个礼貌的微笑然后拒绝了。

可史蒂夫却笑着对他说：“好的。”

 

“所以你对一个有夫之夫，还是孕夫动心了？！”萨姆差点没把一大口啤酒直接喷在史蒂夫的脸上。

“他很可爱，而且和善，还很有幽默感。”史蒂夫试图解释。

“所以你还是动心了。”娜塔莎总是一针见血。

史蒂夫叹了口气。这一切都是意外，如果那天他没有好心地帮克林特去帮他送一份据说病人相当刻薄的检查报告，就不会遇到巴基。他在见到巴基的那一秒就认为克林特的判断十分错误，巴基长得可爱极了，虽然他的黑眼圈让他看上去有些许阴沉，但他绿色的大眼睛和弯弯的眼角完全可以判定他是个和善的人。而之后那短短的谈话也证实了他的猜想。巴基实在可爱极了，不论是他软乎乎的语调还是笑起来上扬的嘴角，都让史蒂夫着迷。于是在他自己都还没有反应过来的情况下，他已经和巴基交换了手机号。

当史蒂夫下班，冷静下来时，才明白这件事是多么可怕。他可以确信他恋爱了，但是是单方面的，而且对方早就有了丈夫，而且还怀有一个孩子。史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏都要被撕裂了。他的反常很快就被他的两个好友发现，并且把他拖到了酒吧逼他说出实情。

“所以你这么多年都没有恋爱，一来就这么劲爆？”萨姆至今不敢相信这个事实。他的正直阳光的朋友，哈佛大学医学院毕业，从业这么多年，从没见他有过一个女朋友或者是男朋友。可是第一次向他们表露自己的心迹，居然就是因为一个孕夫？

娜塔莎摇着自己的那杯马天尼：“所以那个洛基还是巴基，他也对你有意思？”

“他叫洛基·奥丁森，但他说他的朋友都叫他巴基。这很贴切，因为我也觉得他的眼睛就像一只鹿一样。”史蒂夫笑了起来，换来娜塔莎的一个白眼以后才继续解释，“我觉得他没有，他只是希望能多个人咨询孕期事项，他没有医生朋友。”

“听上去就像占小便宜，免费孕期指导？”萨姆插嘴。

“不！”史蒂夫否认，“巴基不是那种人，而且他看上去并不缺钱。或许他只是想要多一层保险罢了。你知道，有个医生朋友给他建议总是好的。”

“你都开始为他辩解了哥们儿，你们才见过一面！”萨姆愤愤不平地说道。

娜塔莎冷哼一声：“听你的描述，我相信他不只是希望你帮他作参考，史蒂夫，你要小心。”

“巴基不会有别的意思。”

“那又怎么样？所以你就打算这么当他的朋友？免费咨询医生？”

娜塔莎皱着眉头：“当然不行，罗杰斯。你应该约你们科的莎朗护士，而不是想着那个有夫之夫。”

“我没有，”史蒂夫叹了一口气，“我只是希望与他做朋友。”

娜塔莎还想说什么，可电话的铃声打断了他们的谈话。史蒂夫从裤子口袋里摸出他的手机，看到屏幕上显示着“巴基”的名字。三个人立马紧绷起来，娜塔莎对他使了个眼色，催促他挂断。而史蒂夫犹豫了一下，还是接了起来。他为了听清，堵住自己的耳朵向着酒吧外面移动。显然，对方也处在一个十分嘈杂的地方，背景音震得他耳膜发疼，他得提醒巴基，虽然他还处在孕早期，但这样嘈杂的环境是十分不利于胎儿成长和孕期健康的，特别是克林特还说过，他有明显的焦虑和躁郁的症状。

“巴基？”

史蒂夫终于挪动到了酒吧外面，清冷的空气让他瑟缩了一下。

“史蒂夫——”他的尾音拖得很长，慵懒得像是只猫，他的口齿有些含糊，显然是喝醉了。

史蒂夫的内心警铃大作，孕期饮酒是大忌，况且他能醉成这样说明喝得绝对不少。他的语气立马严肃起来，几乎有些严厉地质问道：“你在哪儿？”

“我在哪儿？”巴基有些反应不过来，他笑呵呵地问了好几句，似乎是在问身边的朋友，然后过了一会儿才又凑过来报了个名字，是个酒吧。

“你的丈夫呢？”史蒂夫不敢相信，居然有人愿意放任他怀孕的丈夫出来喝酒，这简直不可理喻。如果他的丈夫在他的身边，史蒂夫一定要狠狠教训他一顿。

而巴基喝得太多了，迷糊得不得了。他听不懂史蒂夫在问他什么，他现在只想着一件事，他要见到那个该死的胸肌狂魔，然后好好地跟他来上一炮。

“丈夫？”他重复了一边史蒂夫的问题，然后嘀咕了一句，“他不重要。你能来接我吗？”

“呆着别动。还有，你不能再喝了。”

 

史蒂夫拿了外套就从正门出去，他用谷歌查过了那个酒吧，所幸就在这条街上。他不知道巴基是怎么了，或许是和另一位奥丁森先生吵架了，他的丈夫叫做什么？史蒂夫回想着他在报告单上瞥到过的那一点信息。似乎叫索尔·奥丁森，这名字听上去不错，可惜是个极其不负责任的男人。

他一路狂奔到那个酒吧，在一个角落找到了已经烂醉如泥的巴基，他靠在沙发上，以一种奇异的姿势扭成一团。

这可不大好。史蒂夫走过去把他的身体放平，看着他脸上泛起的红晕。即使在如此昏暗的灯光下巴基还是那么漂亮，他的嘴唇红艳而湿润，让人忍不住就想凑上去狠狠咬上一口。

史蒂夫甩掉脑子里的邪念，推了推巴基：“巴基？你还好吗？”

“嗯？史蒂夫——”他又开始笑，并且开始用他那软成一滩水的声音喊他的名字。

史蒂夫深吸一口气：“我要怎么联系你的丈夫？”

“谁？”

“索尔，索尔·奥丁森。”

巴基没意识到这前后句的对应关系，只是觉得史蒂夫有些好笑，于是他开始大笑起来：“他一定正在和那个该死的邪神鬼混呢！”

他给洛基起过好多个绰号，比如银舌头，比如邪神，洛基照单全收，并且也开始给他取各种各样愚蠢的绰号，幼稚极了。

他不知道此刻史蒂夫内心完全是另一番光景，他的心抽痛了一下。原来是出轨，他不知道索尔·奥丁森是怎么样一个人，但他确确实实是个混蛋。他在自己的Omega的孕期出轨，这已经不是单纯可以用道德败坏就能形容了。史蒂夫叹了口气，把巴基半抱着扶起来，“还能走吗？”

巴基有一大半身体靠在他的身上，走路就像走在棉花糖上。史蒂夫可真强壮得不像话。

“你和索尔一样，”他不知道怎么的就爆出这么一句，“真健壮，还是金发，金发好看，眼睛也好看……”

他的逻辑混乱，说了下句就忘了上句。史蒂夫一边安抚着他，一边将他带出了酒吧。他们把嘈杂隔离在身后，史蒂夫也终于喘了口气。巴基紧紧靠在他的怀里，他喝得可真多，浓浓的酒气让史蒂夫也忍不住皱眉。史蒂夫用手机叫了车，想把巴基靠在墙边休息。

可当他轻轻地揽住巴基的腰的时候，对方主动抱住了他的脖子。接下来，史蒂夫就呆在了原地。巴基在吻他，热情地甚至有些狂野地吻他。他的舌头在他的口腔里搜刮，柔软的嘴唇不断地与他摩擦，这一切都让史蒂夫整个人紧绷起来。

他不知道自己花费了多久才把巴基从他身上推开。而对方连站都站不稳，史蒂夫只能又伸手将他扶住。

巴基偏了偏头，仿佛有点迷惑。他说话仍带着浓重的鼻音，语气就像是在撒娇：“你讨厌我吗史蒂夫？”

“当然不，巴基。”

“那就带我回家吧。”

史蒂夫扶住了自己的额头。天啊，别再舔你的嘴唇了。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫试图在巴基的身上找到一些线索，好让他能够联系到他该死的丈夫或者是其他的家人。可是巴基穿着紧得要命得紧身裤，口袋里除了一点钱一根烟什么也没有。如果他清醒，史蒂夫一定要提醒他这样的穿着对胎儿和他自己都没有什么好处，而且孕期抽烟并且喝酒是非常致命的。可惜巴基一点也不清醒，他从钻进出租车的后座开始就在史蒂夫的身上蹭来蹭去，谢天谢地他来酒吧前喷了不少掩盖喷剂，让他还不至于被那些酒吧里饥渴的Alpha盯上，可车里的空间实在是太小了，掩盖喷剂的气味很快就要压不住巴基身上天然的Omega信息素的味道。

该死的，史蒂夫几乎要被他搞得崩溃。他把巴基身上所有的口袋都翻了一个遍，唯一跟他身份相关的东西是一张刚刚那间酒吧的高级VIP卡，黑色的卡面上有一行烫银的签名——“洛基·劳菲森”。史蒂夫猜想那应该是他结婚前的姓名，不过现在这都不重要了。鉴于他从脑袋一团浆糊的巴基脑子里什么都问不出来，而那位冷漠的仿佛对这种情形见怪不怪的出租车司机已经第三次催促他要地址了。史蒂夫叹了口气，报出了自己的公寓地址。

从酒吧开回曼哈顿的公寓并没有花费他们太长时间，但史蒂夫第一次知道什么叫做如坐针毡。巴基的手不断在他的身上游走，他极其不清醒，说着些乱七八糟的胡话。当史蒂夫把他的手从自己的腿间拿开的时候，他不满地发出一声闷哼，凑在他耳边言语不清地问他：“你是不是讨厌我？”

“我没有。”史蒂夫看着那双湿漉漉的小鹿般的眼睛，上帝啊，为什么要让他受这样的折磨。

巴基看上去有些失落，他打了个酒嗝，然后不好意思地捂住了自己的嘴。他的睫毛扑闪扑闪的，眼眶全都红透了，眉头紧皱，嘀嘀咕咕地说：“我知道，你是讨厌我的。该死的金发大胸佬。”

他的语气十分亲昵，这个称呼也带着轻佻和挑逗的意味，让史蒂夫脸红到了脖子根。这时沉默的司机突然开头说话了：“你丈夫？”

史蒂夫听到这个问句惊得立马抬起头，而一直窝在他怀里不肯起来的巴基也似乎对这个称呼颇为敏感，整个人都打了一个抖。史蒂夫不知道该怎么解释，如果他说不是，此人的丈夫另有其人，搞不好司机会直接把他拖到警局然后以意图迷奸的罪名逮捕他。而且他真的太喜欢巴基了，他的心理滋生着不道德的欲望，就算是只能逞一时口舌之快，好像都能让他得到些许安慰。

“嗯……”于是他含含糊糊地回答。

司机点点头：“他很爱你。他看你的眼神让我想起我的妻子艾米丽年轻的时候，那时候她也是个棕发的甜心Omega。”

史蒂夫低下头，脸上发烫，他都不知道自己应该如何应对。他不知道巴基对他的眼神是怎么样的，他无法判断，更加无法直视。巴基才与他见了一面，他们当然没可能说什么情深意重，事实上只是他的一厢情愿罢了。巴基一直对他的金发那么执着，而他也说过，索尔也是金发。这一现实给了史蒂夫一个重击，他早该想到巴基把他当成了谁。巴基很爱他的丈夫，但索尔却背叛了他，他为了索尔孕育孩子，但索尔却伤透了巴基的心。他想，巴基或许是想用酒精麻痹自己，他或许也开始恨自己肚子里的孩子。

史蒂夫从胸口升起一阵愤怒，他想，如果他碰到那个该死的混蛋的不知廉耻的索尔，一定会把他按在地上狠狠地揍上一次，然后命令他立刻滚出巴基的生活。可是他原来根本不认识巴基，他们只是萍水相逢的陌生人，在巴基眼里他什么也不是。

巴基在他的怀里闷哼一声，然后不舒服地哼唧了一下，随即开始干呕。

“拜托不要吐在我的车里，椅背的袋子里有呕吐袋。”司机紧张地说。

史蒂夫让司机开得更慢更平稳一些，自己揽住巴基的肩膀为他顺气。巴基又干呕了几声以后似乎缓了过来，司机为他们递上几张纸。

“你还好吗？肚子有没有不舒服？”史蒂夫边轻轻帮他擦嘴边低声问他。虽说呕吐也是醉酒的常见状况，这种程度的酒精对原来的巴基或许也算不上什么大事，但他现在怀孕了，刚刚那个地方又那么混乱嘈杂，难免没有别的可能。

巴基摇摇头，他摸了摸自己的肚子，然后笑起来：“没有。有时候会疼，但今天没有。”

“你最近喝了几次酒？”史蒂夫皱眉。

“这周……第三次？”巴基有些迷糊地看着自己的手指，“放心，我没有嗑药。”

史蒂夫几乎是怒不可遏：“索尔不管你？！”

“他为什么要管我？他连他的那位甜心都顾不过来。”他又仔细地看了一眼史蒂夫的脸，“你在生气吗？别皱眉。索尔生气的时候也皱眉，那样子哈哈哈哈。”巴基突然笑起来，而史蒂夫却怎么也不能看着他的笑脸笑出声。

他激动得几乎浑身颤抖，他抱住巴基，抚摸着他的脊背，他有些冲动地说：“离开他好吗，我会照顾你。”

 

巴基觉得自己踩在云端。他喝得有点太多了，但很尽兴。他靠着史蒂夫，该死的，要命的，火辣的那个金发医生。他在这几天每天都想着他的样子，耀眼的金发，迷人的微笑还有那身白大褂也遮不住的美好肌肉。而他现在就靠在这天杀的胸肌上，而对方对他温柔得就像在对待自己的情人一样。巴基觉得这种感觉好极了，虽然他脑子有些乱七八糟的，说出的话十句有七八句他也不记得是什么，但天杀的，他马上就要泡到那个可能是全美最帅的医生了。

史蒂夫半抱着他上了楼。这栋公寓很干净也很高级，史蒂夫把他轻轻放在柔软的床上，巴基立马用手拉住了将要离开的史蒂夫。

“别走，别走。”巴基嘴里嘟囔着。他觉得自己像是在做梦似的，他感觉自己一放手，史蒂夫就会立马在他的面前消失，然后一切都会回归现实，他还是可怜地一个人想着史蒂夫在酒吧里找乐子，连美女的搭讪他都提不起兴趣。

“巴基。”史蒂夫捏住他的手轻轻揉了揉，“乖，我去给你倒杯水。”

“我不要喝水。”巴基有点不高兴。史蒂夫到底在想些什么，一个没有标记过的单身的热情的喝醉的Omega就在他的床上，而他满脑子居然都是喝水？

他们俩僵持了两秒，史蒂夫认命般地坐下来，他轻轻抚摸着巴基的脸颊，安抚巴基那显而易见的焦虑不安。他明白一个孕期的Omega能够焦虑到什么程度，更何况他那个不负责任的混蛋丈夫还做出那种事情。史蒂夫很愤怒，但他现在必须冷静下来，好好安抚巴基。巴基显然太不清醒了，他看着巴基对着他傻笑的样子就知道他一定又把自己当成那个索尔了。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，这很正常，孕期Omega会比平常更渴望自己的Alpha，巴基在心碎又喝醉的情况下认错人是非常有可能的，可自己绝不能趁人之危。甚至他都不能介入他与索尔之间的事情，他虽然已经确信自己就是对这个男人一见钟情，但索尔的事情终究需要巴基自己去处理。他只能在巴基的身后做他最坚实的后盾。

不过当务之急是让巴基快点儿醒酒，并且让他好好休息睡上一觉。史蒂夫帮巴基脱掉那件夹克，再拉掉那双鞋子。巴基在床上兴奋地打着滚，并且在史蒂夫终于得了空给他倒来一杯水的时候，差点把那杯水打翻。

“我不渴。”他倔强地重复。

“不喝你会不舒服的。你在车上就差点吐了，你忘了吗？”史蒂夫轻柔地劝他。

巴基显然忘了，他偏着头想了一会儿，才惊恐地瞪大眼睛：“我吐在你身上了吗？”

“没有。你没有真的吐，但现在喝点水好吗？”史蒂夫忍不住笑了，同时又在心里对索尔燃起更为猛烈的怒火。他怎么忍心背叛、伤害这么一个可爱的男人，让他为了自己心碎。

巴基犹豫了一下，终于好像听明白了他的话，开始乖乖地喝那杯温水，喝完以后还不忘用舌头舔了舔嘴角的水珠。

太要命了，史蒂夫咽了口口水。如果不是他的原则和巴基的身体，他一定会像那些混账Alpha一样扑上去。史蒂夫接过巴基的水杯放在床头柜上，巴基看上去开心极了，他搂着史蒂夫的脖子，开始亲吻他金色的短发。

“你喜欢我吗？”巴基极有蛊惑力地嗓音响在他的耳边。

史蒂夫的脑袋快要爆炸了，并且他的下半身也快要爆炸了。他意识到还不快点把巴基哄睡着，他或许会做让他一辈子都后悔的事情。

“你怎么不回答我，亲爱的？”巴基撅起了嘴巴，他把史蒂夫地脸掰正，亲了亲他的鼻尖，“你说你是我丈夫，你喜欢我的。”

“巴基，冷静点。”史蒂夫叹了口气。

“你不喜欢我吗？”巴基眨眨眼睛，他有明显的失落，他放下史蒂夫的脸，赌气似的躺倒到床上，“你不喜欢我，该死的金发，你那么好看，我第一次见面就爱上了你。”

史蒂夫无心去听巴基和索尔的爱情故事，他知道巴基一定伤透了心。他凑过去抱住了巴基，抚摸着他的手臂和脸颊：“我也爱你。”

他说的是真心话，这可能有点荒唐但他就是无可救药地爱上了巴基。他希望巴基能够快点走出婚姻的阴影，快点离开那个烦人的索尔，也期盼他终有一天会爱上自己。

巴基似乎因为他的这句话安定下来了。他笑呵呵地看着史蒂夫，然后搂住他的脖子，把自己红润的嘴唇凑了上去。他们吻得那么缠绵，史蒂夫简直觉得那个吻都要把他的灵魂带走了。巴基蹭在他的耳朵边，轻声说：“该死的，你好辣。我甚至愿意给你生孩子，几个都行。”

史蒂夫的身体紧绷，他几乎光听着这句话就能射在裤子里。这太疯狂了，即使不是对他说的也要了他的命。他抚摸着巴基的后脑和额头，轻柔地给他按摩，但已经控制不住手上的颤抖。巴基好像终于闹够了，他又嘟囔了几句什么，史蒂夫没能听清，终于他在史蒂夫近乎绝望地祷告中，睡了过去。

 

巴基醒了，他睡得很好，只是还穿着昨天的衣服，那上面的酒味儿让他有点想吐。他在床上翻了两下，才突然反应过来自己在一个陌生的房间里。他揉了揉刺痛的太阳穴，记忆开始逐渐充盈进他的大脑。

他记得他一时冲动就打通了史蒂夫的手机，史蒂夫好心地把他带回家，而他一心一意只想上了这个要命的Alpha，他逼着史蒂夫说喜欢他，他说他要给史蒂夫生孩子。巴基想到这里巴不得直接开窗跳下去，脸开始无限制地发烫。他，巴基·巴恩斯，一个健康的冷静的男性Omega，昨晚居然在一个第二次见面的男人面前说自己要给他生孩子。苍天啊，希望史蒂夫别放在心上。巴基在心里哀嚎，他现在一定觉得自己是个变态。

巴基坐在床上想着能有什么不被史蒂夫发现就能偷偷钻出去的方法。他心有不甘，恨不得能回到昨天狠狠抽自己几巴掌。他喜欢史蒂夫，但史蒂夫看上去非常正直且老派，他本来是准备慢慢来的。谁知道喝醉了酒的自己这么不稳重，他肯定把史蒂夫吓坏了，而对方依旧保持着绅士风度，没有把他直接从房子里扔出去。

他又回顾了一下自己关于孩子的那番言论，痛苦地呻吟了一声，抱住自己的肚子。巴基·巴恩斯，你也就这个时候才记起来你是个Omega了。

“巴基？你的肚子不舒服吗？”在门口看到这一幕地史蒂夫紧张地跑过来。巴基看到他的脸吓了一跳，差点从床上跌下去。

“史蒂夫！哦，没有。”巴基坐在床边缘大口喘气，其实他觉得尴尬极了，他甚至不愿意看到史蒂夫的脸。

史蒂夫站在原地，有点手足无措。巴基在心里唾弃自己这时候居然还有心情夸赞史蒂夫那毫无瑕疵的一张脸。

“对不起巴基，我吓到你了。真的没有不舒服？”

“没有，真的。”巴基恨不得把自己再埋进被窝里，“你不用为我担心。”

“你不该喝酒。”史蒂夫语气有些强硬，“这对你的身体很不好。”

“你的建议很合理，我的医生也这么说过。”巴基硬着头皮接话。从他在斯坦福计算机系念书那会儿开始，熬夜和饮食混乱就成为他的常态。洛基有时候会嘲笑他比艺术家的作息还乱上几倍，而他只能伸着懒腰缓解他彻夜呆在实验室的那份僵硬同时，给洛基一个白眼。也因为如此，多年来的混乱作息让他的肠胃有了不少毛病，他在近年已经试过调养，不过他还是没法放弃去夜店酒吧这绝佳的放松解压的方法。或许昨晚他像史蒂夫透露了什么。老天，他还真是管不住自己的嘴。

史蒂夫看上去依然很担忧：“我建议你加大检查的频率，这样就能密切关注是否有异状发生，及时处理。”

“史蒂夫，我真的没事。”巴基摇摇头，在对方再一次皱眉时败下阵来，“我会跟我的私人医生说的。”

史蒂夫这才满意，把手上的那一杯蜂蜜水递给他，坐到床边的沙发椅上，“我昨晚其实想送你回家，但你喝醉了没法回答，你的衣服里也没有关于你的信息。所以我才带你回来，你放心，我什么也没做。”

“是我给你添麻烦的。”巴基一边喝水一边想要钻到地缝里。世界上为什么会有史蒂夫这样绅士而美好的Alpha？

“你待会儿去哪？我可以送你。”

“现在几点？”巴基突然瞪大了眼睛。他早上十点还有个技术研讨会，他可不希望迟到。

“早上八点，对于一个宿醉的人来说，你已经很难得了。”

“我不该喝那么多酒的，该死，我差点忘了我还有会。”巴基拍了一下自己的脑袋，“我得快点走了，该死，我要挤地铁了。“

“我送你。”史蒂夫说。

巴基不好意思地摇摇头，其实他宁愿挤地铁也不愿意和史蒂夫再独处，虽然史蒂夫好得不像话，但自己实在控制不住去回想几个小时前他说的那些胡话。他在史蒂夫跟前的每一分每一秒都是折磨。

“真的不用，史蒂夫。”

“你昨晚喝了酒，而且我担心你的身体。”

巴基实在是拗不过史蒂夫，不知道是他身为医生的责任心还是为什么，巴基觉得自己在史蒂夫面前就跟个玻璃人似的。

“我让人来接我。”

史蒂夫看着他，终于点了头。

巴基打开手机通讯录，他自然不愿打搅他的父母，妹妹又不在纽约，本来最佳人选是洛基，可是他现在怀有身孕，巴基生怕触动了他那焦虑的机关。所以，索尔成为了第一人选。他们足够熟悉，而且前几天他因为紧急工作不得不请巴基代劳陪洛基产检，今天巴基请他帮忙自然也不算过分。

电话接通，巴基清了清嗓子，希望自己听起来一切正常。

“嗨，巴基？”

“嘿，索尔！”

巴基听到好友热情洋溢的声音觉得自己得到了救赎，可他却没有看见坐在一旁的史蒂夫攥紧了自己的拳头。

——ＴＢＣ——


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

 

在听着巴基用亲昵的声音与索尔通话的时候，史蒂夫是有那么一番冲动直接抢过他的手机，直接质问电话那边的人，为什么要干那些操蛋的事情，来伤害一个爱他的人。可他看着巴基微笑地温柔地和索尔说话的时候，史蒂夫只得站在他的身旁，什么话也不说。

说到底他才和巴基见过两面，一次在医院，一次在闹哄哄的酒吧，都不是什么互相了解的好地方。实际上，他除了知道巴基的名字以外，甚至都不知道他的工作是什么。他甚至算不上彼此的朋友，即使昨晚他们差点滚上床。

他没有立场对巴基和索尔的事情做什么评价什么。显然，巴基也并没有想把这件事告诉他，昨天那一切他都已经不记得了。由于他的职业，史蒂夫比其他人更明白结合后的Omega会极其依赖他的Alpha，这是一种生理本能。即使现代社会已经有了一套完整的法律来保障Omega的权利，也有成熟的医疗技术来祛除Omega体内的标记，但这种本能依然使他们在婚姻中处于劣势。通常，Omega只在深思熟虑后才同意让Alpha结婚并标记。史蒂夫相信，巴基深爱索尔。

“谢谢你史蒂夫。”巴基对他笑了笑看上去不大自然，“我想索尔马上就到了。”

“你还可以坐下来吃点早餐。”

“真的不用，这太麻烦你了。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“可我已经做了，我一个人吃不下。”

“噢，好吧。谢谢你。”巴基又开始咬他的嘴唇。

史蒂夫喜欢看巴基吃东西的样子。他吃得不快，低着头，好像不敢看自己。史蒂夫明白，他会感到尴尬也实在是件再正常不过的事情，他是一个已婚的还怀着孕的Omega，醒来的时候却在一个Alpha家里，不论他对昨晚的事情记得多少，他都会毫无疑问会感到十分地尴尬且不安。史蒂夫总是试图安抚他，可是他明白孕期的Omega太过敏感，他对巴基还太不了解，很容易就刺激到他。况且，巴基现在正承受着极大的痛苦，他在孕期酗酒抽烟，不光伤害的是孩子，更伤害的是自己。

巴基啃了一半三明治的时候他的手机响起来，他的眼睛明亮了一下，然后按下了接听键。简短的交流以后，他站起身，“谢谢你的款待。我真的太混蛋了，昨晚一团糟。我是说，谢谢你，我没想这么麻烦你的。我现在得走了，索尔在楼下等我。”

“不用谢。我们是朋友，对吗？”史蒂夫对他笑了笑。

巴基看了史蒂夫一眼，看上去有些惊慌，过了几秒他也笑了，“对，史蒂夫，我们是朋友。很高兴认识你。这话现在说是不是有点晚了？”

“没事。”史蒂夫朝他眨眨眼睛，“我送你下去？”

“不！”巴基大吼了一声，然后有些尴尬地吐了吐舌头，“呃，我一个人就可以真的。我现在很清醒。”

“我怕你找不到电梯。你昨晚进来的时候可不大清醒。”

史蒂夫说完才发现现在提及这个似乎真的不太妥当，巴基的笑容已经僵了。其实史蒂夫能理解巴基的心情，他不想让索尔看到自己。自己的Omega从一个Alpha的家中出来，不论索尔是不是个混蛋，他一定会愤怒。虽然史蒂夫很想揪着他的衣领给他一拳，但巴基显然还想维系这段婚姻。或者，至少不想在一个刚认识的朋友面前撕破脸皮。史蒂夫能明白他的心情。

“对不起，我不该提的。我就送你到电梯门口，然后你自己走出门，可以吗？”

巴基看着他呆了两秒，“史蒂夫，你真是个好人。”

他们从电梯上下去，两个身材健壮的男人（巴基虽然是Omega但也拥有让人羡慕的好身材）站在狭小的空间里面对面，谁都不知道说什么。等到电梯显示他们已经到达目的地，巴基就像逃难一般跳出了电梯。

“总之，谢谢你史蒂夫。我真的必须走了，再见。希望你今天过得愉快。”

“你已经是今天第一千遍谢谢我了。”史蒂夫朝巴基挥挥手，“过得愉快。”

史蒂夫看着巴基朝大楼门外跑去。门外停着一辆跑车，价值不菲。索尔，那应该是索尔，看他漂亮的金发和该死的肌肉，史蒂夫就知道那是索尔。他看上去并不是个混球，甚至应该说他长得十分正派。他穿着得体的西装，给了跑过来的巴基一个大大的微笑和热情地拥抱。他们笑着谈论了几句什么，巴基给了索尔的肩膀一拳，然后索尔为他拉开了副驾驶的车门。他们的关系那么和睦，好像没有一丝裂痕，就像是什么该死的全美模范伴侣。

 

“所以，我的朋友，这到底是谁的家？”索尔平稳地将车开出那个高级公寓区，对着副驾驶的巴基大笑起来。

“闭嘴吧。”巴基冲他做了个鬼脸，“我什么都不会告诉你的。”

“你知道我出门的时候洛基跟我说了什么吗？”

“快闭嘴吧，上帝，我可不想听到那个刻薄鬼到底是怎么说我的，我敢打赌那很下流。”巴基忍不住翻了几个白眼，并且希望肯定还在床上躺得舒舒服服的洛基能感受到。

“他说让我看看到底谁能把巴恩斯那小子操得走不了路也开不了车。”

巴基的脸顿时开始发烫，要命的该死的洛基，他甚至都能想象他说这句话的时候刻薄的邪恶的样子。他抓住了自己的头发：“索尔，我的天啊，你已经被洛基带坏了。”

索尔耸了耸肩，“我只是传话而已。所以这到底是谁的房子？”

“一个朋友。噢，天啊，别这么八卦，索尔。我认识你的时候你还是个正直的好人。”

“我现在也很正直，我的朋友。”索尔又爽朗地大笑起来，“所以你还好吗？能够继续上班吗？你看上去可不大精神。”

“宿醉的缘故。别这么看我，他没操我！”巴基对索尔的追问简直要疯了，他知道一定是洛基撺掇的，索尔可没有那么关注他的感情生活。这个大块头Alpha完全被他邪恶的Omega带坏了。

“什么？！”汽车里响起洛基的声音的时候巴基吓了一跳，他整个人差点从座位上弹起来，下意识地去看后座，可那里空无一人。

“该死的，洛基现在学会隐身了？”

“没有，我们一直在通话，只是他刚刚没有出声。”索尔解释，并且指了指他放在一边的手机，还连着车上什么该死的音响。

巴基现在就想钻进手机里去跟洛基打上一架，“所以呢，爱情甜蜜？一刻也离不开对方哈？”

“我是在担心你。你昨晚一定喝得不少，鉴于你拿了我的卡。”

巴基从自己口袋里摸出那张卡，扔到一边。洛基算是那个酒吧的投资人之一，他的那张卡可以免费畅饮，自从洛基确认怀孕以后他就把这张卡交给了巴基，反正他已经决定戒酒了。

“多谢关心。”巴基没好气地说。

“所以呢？你昨天遇到个火辣的Alpha？”

“我什么都不会说的。休想套话，洛基！而且我们什么都没干。”

“所以你和一个Alpha一起同床共枕了一晚，什么都没干？”

“我们没有同床共枕！”巴基快被那声音弄得崩溃了，他没有和史蒂夫同床共枕，他是一个人醒来的。虽然他确实有模糊的记忆，史蒂夫抱着他，轻柔地帮他按摩。天啊，那就像是天堂。

洛基依然不肯罢休，“宝贝，你说的都是真的？”

“信不信由你。”

“我的巴基，我的小鹿。”洛基的声音当巴基起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，“不管你信不信，我觉得那个Alpha有勃起功能障碍。”

“什么？”巴基不敢相信他居然听到了这个词。

“不信你问索尔。哪个Alpha能抵制得住一个醉酒的诱人的未标记的Omega躺在自己的床上？除非他不行。”

“或者他有一个英俊的丈夫。”索尔接话。

巴基做了个呕吐的表情，同时他回想起史蒂夫那要命的倒三角形身材，他光隔着他那层T恤就能脑补出他该死的胸肌和腹肌，紧致的腰腹和性感的人鱼线，更何况他还有这世界上最英俊的面容和最好看的笑容。他是个完美先生，巴基确定，他当然不会像洛基说的那样。他只是太温柔太正直，也或许只是对他没有太多的兴趣。说实话，他觉得史蒂夫对待他更像对待个病人，而不是什么朋友，或者说一个Omega。大概是医生的职业病吧。

“不可能。”巴基对着电话那一头的洛基说道。

 

“不可能！！！”萨姆惊叫出声，史蒂夫连忙对他做了个“嘘”的手势。

萨姆压低了声音，凑到他耳边，“哥们儿，你是说你昨晚把那个火辣的孕夫带回家，他对你投怀送抱，你却什么都没做？”

“巴基没有对我投怀送抱。”史蒂夫吃了一口沙拉。巴基昨晚抱着他的触感仿佛还留在他的身上，他依然能感受到Omega灼热的体温，迷人的信息素，还有那要命的性感嗓音。

“嘿，史蒂夫，你都快红成波士顿龙虾了。”萨姆提醒道，“我相信你，哥们儿，你总是正直得好像美国队长。”

“巴基有丈夫，有孩子。我不能对他做什么。”

“那么你还是想的？”

“萨姆，这不是重点。”史蒂夫叹了口气。

“我不知道你在想什么。我知道你不能破坏他的家庭，所以你最好远离他，而不是做他的守护者。你别这么逼自己，OK？难不成你还想当孩子的教父吗？”

“让我猜猜？那个什么洛基的家庭并不幸福？”

娜塔莎拿着餐盘坐下，她刚刚完成一个手术，看上去相当疲惫，她伸了个懒腰，看着史蒂夫呆住的脸。

“娜特？”

“这不难猜到吧？”娜塔莎大口吃着她面前的意面，她实在饿坏了，“家庭幸福的Omega会酗酒？他的Alpha不会答应的。而且我们的美国队长如此为难，一定是因为他觉得巴基的丈夫配不上他。出轨？还是家暴？”

“我没有资格评判巴基的婚姻。我对他根本不了解。但他的丈夫不应该放任他酗酒并且抽烟，这在孕早期胎儿致死致畸的概率非常高，对巴基的身体也是极大的伤害。”史蒂夫紧紧皱着眉头，“巴基很痛苦。”

“确实挺混蛋的。听起来他们有很大的矛盾，让一个Omega，呃……差不多算是自残？”萨姆还是说出了这个词。

Omega的身体比Alpha和Beta都适合孕育生命，甚至很长一段时间内，人们把Omega这种性别就完全看做是生育和取乐的机器。现代社会已经破除了这种观念许久，但不得不说，Omega的体质确实有许多方面与生育息息相关，比如发情期成结受精的Omega受孕几率可达80%及以上。Omega在受孕身体的激素水平会发生极大地变化，虽然外界无法直接看出，但表现在他们生活中的方方面面。他们会变得极其敏感，对危险相当敏锐，对孩子有着超乎寻常的保护欲，同时他们也与自己的孩子建立了他人甚至是他们的Alpha也无法理解的紧密联系。如果一个孕期Omega会不顾自己的孩子也不顾自己的身体，那么他一定遭受了什么巨大打击，甚至有可能患有精神疾病。因为这种行为对于他们来说，无异于自残。

“可巴基很爱他的丈夫。”史蒂夫叹气，“他不该是位没有勇气的Omega，他或许只是太爱他了。”

“史蒂夫。”娜塔莎拍了拍他的肩膀，“你终究是个外人。”

“我真希望我能早点遇见他。”史蒂夫说，“我一定会追求他，然后珍惜他。我们住在一起，养一条大狗，经常带它一起出去散步。我会给他准备营养餐，接送他上下班，晚上一起听胎教音乐。他不舒服的时候我会给他按摩，陪他一起做孕期瑜伽。我会提前装修好婴儿房，请好保姆，孩子降生后也决不让他半夜被小家伙的哭声吵醒。他已经够累了。”

“停下！史蒂夫！”萨姆翻了个白眼，“我知道你是这世上绝种了的好男人，可是你才见过他两面？而且他已经结婚了。”

“你得接受现实。”娜塔莎朝他的手里塞了个东西，“试试约她出去？”

那是张便条，上面写着一串号码，一个名字。

 

这家医院里的所有未婚Omega都想着上那个正直又帅气的罗杰斯医生，可罗杰斯医生总是礼貌又绅士地拒绝他们。他和其中的几位约会过，表现得十分礼貌，谦逊有礼，但也没有任何其他进展了。所有人都在猜测罗杰斯医生最后的归属，可是谁会想得到，他的心就轻易地给了一个意外遇到的孕夫。

史蒂夫下班的时候下起了大雨。时间有点晚，天色已经全暗了。他坐进他的车里，打开他的短信界面，看到巴基给他发过来的那条短信。就像他在早晨说过无数次的那样，依然是“谢谢”，无比客气，无比疏离。而史蒂夫给他回信，让他注意饮食、注意休息并且一定要跟他的医生说明情况，安排及时检查。他不希望酒精和尼古丁给他的孩子带来了什么不好的影响，而巴基却一无所知。可他明白巴基或许不想提起这件事，于是他尽可能地说得委婉，不那么直接，免得巴基感到冒犯。

可巴基没给他回信。史蒂夫想，或许巴基是烦了，也或许巴基在和索尔处理家务事。他回想起早上索尔和巴基亲昵地拥抱，他们一点也不像有矛盾的情侣。或许巴基还没有给索尔说破，因为他该死地爱死了索尔，不想失去他。史蒂夫想到这里，觉得心脏都在被人捏紧。

正当史蒂夫要把手机塞回自己的口袋里，屏幕上出现了一条全新的信息。

“嘿，史蒂夫。抱歉这么晚才回你。我忙了一整天，但放心，今天我的饮食非常规律。实际上我下班以后一直在忙着搬家的事情，只有我一个人指挥那一堆搬家公司的人，根本没空看手机。多谢你的提醒，你真是个负责的好医生lol ——巴基”

搬家？史蒂夫有点吃惊。一个人搬家，他有些欣喜，即使他觉得这欣喜有些不道德。

“嗨巴基，你完全不用抱歉，我们是朋友对吗。你一个人一定累坏了，注意休息。 ——史蒂夫”

“天啊，你回得真快。你在家吗？ —— 巴基”

“我刚刚下班，还在车库里。外面下了很大的雨，我想等等，视线太糟糕了。 ——史蒂夫”

这条短信发出去没多久，史蒂夫的手机就响了起来。他有些吃惊，他没想过巴基会直接打过来。

“嗨。”听筒里的巴基声音显得有些变质，却更加柔软，尾音模糊。

“嗨。”史蒂夫也用相同的话回答。

“你说你要在车库里再等等，所以我想打个电话给你。”他停顿了一下，似乎有些难为情，“我只是觉得你大概有空，而我想跟你说谢谢。”

“你已经说过太多次了，巴基，我以为你把我当朋友？”

“当然，我们是朋友。”他的声音有些急，“我只是……觉得昨晚有些丢脸。”

“没什么。索尔没有为难你吧？”

“索尔？”巴基顿了一下，“噢，没什么，不用担心他。实际上我也就早上和他见了那么一面。”

他没有帮助巴基搬家，或许他们已经谈妥了，巴基和他已经决定正式分居。

“你从家里搬出来？一定有不少东西吧。”

“哦对，从我们家那个该死的大房子里搬出来了。我觉得一个人住反而自在多了。我其实想搬出来很久了。”巴基的声音放松，听上去心情不错，“你猜什么，我的新家和你在同一栋楼里。”

“什么？”史蒂夫完全噎住了。

“噢史蒂夫，我吓到你了吗？我只是，我昨晚和今天都没认出来。我在几周前谈好的房子在这儿。我在21楼，比你高几层。”

“那真是太巧了。巴基。”史蒂夫努力压抑住内心的欣喜，“我是说，那太好了。”

“所以我想，等我收拾的差不多了你可以上来吃个饭？我觉得我们很有缘分，我是说，先在医院遇见，然后又成为了邻居。”

“当然可以。你需要帮忙吗？收拾房间可是个体力活。”

那边沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫都想检讨自己是不是过于得意忘形了。

“如果你愿意的话。”巴基终于回答，“因为这些箱子真的快把我弄崩溃了。”

“我当然乐意极了。不过我建议你现在先弄好你的床铺，洗个澡，睡个好觉。劳累对你的身体没有好处。”

“谢谢你贴心的医嘱，我真想雇个你这么负责的家庭医生。”

“从我医学院毕业，进入外科实习以后，就没有人这么跟我说过了。”

不过我会很愿意做你的私人医生。史蒂夫在心里想，他觉得上帝简直对他开了个玩笑。巴基居然真的决心离开索尔，自己生活，竟然就真的那么巧地住到了他的楼上。

“听起来我很特别？”巴基笑起来，“那么，后天你有空吗？是个周末，不过我知道你们职业比较特殊。”

“周六我不值班。”史蒂夫回答，“我吃过早饭以后去你家帮忙，需要我帮你带些什么吗？”

“不用。带你的人过来。我不是太会做饭，你喜欢什么口味。”

“什么都行，但不要太油腻。”

“你们医生都这样吗？随时随地都不忘健康生活？”

“这也是对你好，巴基。如果你不会做，我也可以做。虽然我不能保证你会喜欢。”

“我想我会喜欢的。”

两个人都没再说话。只能通过电流听到对面微弱而急促的呼吸。

巴基最终打破了这个沉默：“我想我应该听你的话好好洗个澡，然后躺到床上了？”

“晚安巴基。”

“晚安史蒂夫。”

 

巴基挂断电话，抱着手机打着滚钻进了自己的被窝里，手指翻飞地给洛基发短信。

“洛基你猜什么？史蒂夫答应来我家帮忙了？”

“这样你就能测试他是不是真的勃起功能障碍了。”

“闭嘴洛基！”

“我真弄不懂你，你花了大价钱买了一间公寓突然搬家就为了那个Alpha？你早上还说他对你没兴趣。”

“迟早会有的。”

巴基看着他的平板电脑上他刚刚翻出来的史蒂夫的Facebook，看上去有许久没有更新，但还放着几张照片，虽然拍摄角度都有些愚蠢，但仍然阻挡不住史蒂夫那惨绝人寰的帅气。他把那些照片一一保存下来。最新的一张似乎是在实验室里，好像是他的同事偷拍并且提到他的。史蒂夫穿着白大褂，扣得一丝不苟，就像他们第一次见面那样。他睡着了，就趴在一张小桌子上，嘴唇微微嘟起来，睫毛长得惊人。

他可真好看。巴基笑着凑过去，朝着他的嘴唇，用力的亲了一口。

噢，屏幕真凉。他撇撇嘴，想到昨晚的那些吻，缠绵的，亲昵的，温柔的。

该死的史蒂夫，巴基在心里咒骂，他爱死了那些吻，而他更爱史蒂夫，比千吻更深。

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

 

周六清晨，史蒂夫如同往常一般晨跑，回到家吃过了简易的早餐，换了一身衣服，就准备上楼。他们相隔五个楼层，不算近也不算远，坐电梯不会超过三分钟，但史蒂夫还是决定走楼梯上去。因为他的心跳加速太快，走楼梯或许还能伪装是运动的缘故。他们其实只隔了不到48小时没见，但史蒂夫不可抑制地想起巴基的脸，萨姆说他一定是疯了。而娜塔莎觉得巴基正在泡他。

“这绝对不可能，巴基还没有从婚姻的阴影里走出来。这一切只是巧合。我反而觉得我趁虚而入的行为不够道德，但我希望巴基明白我是真心待他的。”史蒂夫在昨天下楼时这么反驳。

萨姆拍了拍他的肩膀：“没有人会比你更真心了。说实话，他到底是有什么秘密？AO之间致命的吸引力？原谅我一个Beta不明白。”

“没有那种东西。”娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“你不觉得这一切太过巧合了。你和他见过几面？”

“两面。”

“两面！史蒂夫，你不能现在就将你自己的心全部交出去。你怎么知道他是怎么样的人？或许他只想帮他的孩子找一个便宜爸爸？”

“娜塔莎！”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我明白你的担心，但请不要恶意揣测他好吗？”

“抱歉，我只是希望你小心。还有，肿瘤科的戴维斯小姐让我问你周六有没有空？”

“没有。我很抱歉。”史蒂夫笑起来。

娜塔莎扔给他一个白眼，“照顾好你自己，罗杰斯医生！”

史蒂夫觉得自己很好，而且可以说从没有这么好过。他很愉快，也很精神。他敲响了巴基给他发的门牌号的那扇门。隔了一会儿才有人应门，史蒂夫能听见门锁扭转，然后巴基从门后探了个头出来。他的头发乱糟糟的，睡眼惺忪，绿色的眼睛眨了两下才聚焦，然后有些惊讶地喊了他的名字。

“嗨，早上好，巴基。”

“早上好。”巴基退后一步把门拉得更开一些，“快进来史蒂夫。抱歉，我不知道你会这么早，我以为会是快递员。”

巴基显然还在睡觉。他身上是一件敞开的衬衫，扣子随便扣了两颗，下身出了一条内裤，什么都没有。史蒂夫呆在原地，他忍不住去看巴基的身体，他半露在外的锁骨，看不清楚的腹肌，还有那双修长的腿。这可太糟糕了，他平时都是这么取快递的吗？

“如果你还想睡，我可以待会儿再上来。”

“没事，进来吧。”他给史蒂夫让出个地方，还从鞋柜里拿出一双新的拖鞋，“你先坐，我换身衣服就来。”

史蒂夫看着巴基小跑着离开他的视线，他衬衫的后摆还有一半塞在他的内裤里，于是他内裤包裹下浑圆的臀部就展示在史蒂夫的面前。这让史蒂夫不好意思地挪开了目光。这些不正直的想法让史蒂夫感觉羞愧，他小心地走进门，在客厅的沙发上坐下。

公寓仍然有些空，但客厅里摆着大大小小的箱子，有几个空箱子堆在一边。如同巴基所说，他的东西不算少，即使他已经收拾了一部分，其他的数量也极其可观。这里摆好的家具大概都是上一任房主留下的，看上去有些旧，但品质却依然不错。

巴基从那堆箱子的森林里钻出来，这回他已经换上了普通的圆领线衫和休闲裤，手里还端着一杯水。

“先喝点水，家里太乱了。”巴基把水递给他，“你要啤酒吗？冰箱里有。”

史蒂夫接过那杯水说了句谢谢，然后又皱起了眉头，“喝酒对你的身体不好。”

“知道啦医生。”巴基笑起来，“我只是用来招待客人。我现在都在思考我要不要马上买一本《营养食谱》好应付你今后的检查。”

史蒂夫被这个亲昵的玩笑弄得脸红，他摇摇头，“我不是你的领导。不过你应该先吃个早饭。”

在史蒂夫的建议下，巴基不得不把他日常会喝的特浓黑咖啡换成了牛奶燕麦粥，并且还加上了一碟小番茄以补充所需的维生素。他在那堆箱子里翻着可以装煎蛋的盘子的时候，史蒂夫已经不得不把那个平底锅放上的餐桌。

巴基最终找到了他带过来的那几个餐盘，史蒂夫利落地洗好擦干以后，又拿了一个出来装煎蛋，其余的都被他整齐地放进了橱柜里。巴基边喝着粥边看着史蒂夫收拾厨房，他穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，这么老气的打扮却在他身上显得一点也不难看，反倒他的好身材和帅气的面庞衬得那些衣服也好像成了什么大秀场的走秀款。

“巴基？”

“嗯？”

“你不用担心我，我不会弄坏你的餐具。”

“啊？”巴基咬着勺子，过了好一会儿才反应过来，他连忙转回头去低头喝他的燕麦粥，“我没有担心。”

巴基觉得他就像是只偷奶酪被发现的老鼠一样。

 

餐后是巴基洗的碗，他实在不好意思让史蒂夫身为客人却承担下这么多的家务。虽然他当然在这短短的几天里已经幻想过不止一遍他与史蒂夫的幸福生活，他们可以一起做饭，一起洗碗，或者懒得时候就在床上赖上一天，等着中餐外卖。早餐时简单的几个餐具花不了他们太多的时间，史蒂夫在他洗碗的时候一直帮忙整理橱柜，把巴基那些东西在橱柜里一一摆好。有的是他从家里带过来的，有的则是他昨天去超市采购的。

这些忙完以后才开始大头的工作。巴基的衣服已经收拾得差不多了，卧室的东西也基本弄得妥当。这间公寓的面积并不小，对于独居来说绰绰有余，除了卧室和客房以外，另外两间房间可以用作书房和游戏室。这依然对他们来说有不少的工作量。史蒂夫和巴基研究了一会儿才把他那些游戏设备安装好，并且把他那一大堆游戏光碟整齐地放进收纳箱里。巴基的行李里还有不少健身器械和装饰品，他们安置这些就耗费了不少时间。

中午他们简单地吃了点儿三明治，喝了点橙汁就继续干活。目前仅剩的最大的挑战就是巴基那些装了好几箱的书籍。巴基的书籍的数量可观，而且总重量也相当惊人，从漫画到文学名著，从诗集到计算机的专业教程，品种多样。史蒂夫帮巴基把那些书从箱子里拆出来，按作者分门别类，而巴基则负责把他们按次序塞到他的大书架上。

“你是要开书店吗，巴基？”史蒂夫直起身子，活动了一下手臂和腰部，他的背部已经完全被汗水浸透了，格子衬衫贴在他的皮肤上。

“史蒂夫，你热吗？你可以把衬衫脱了？”巴基看着他，对自己比划了一下，“放心，我不会告你非礼。”

实际上史蒂夫热极了，或许跟巴基在一起干活儿使得他更热了。他还是有些不好意思，但巴基已经笑起来：“你在等什么，我帮你脱吗？”

“不，巴基，我不是这个意思。”他连忙摇头，伸手解他的扣子。巴基必须得承认这是绝佳的视觉享受，虽然史蒂夫看上去正直极了，但在巴基的眼里这比夜场里的脱衣舞秀还要精彩万分。史蒂夫脱得很快，上身很快就剩下了一件白色背心，更显露出他的手臂和背肌的完美无缺，还有他那该死的胸肌有多么诱人。巴基简直想为那美好的腹肌拍手说上一声“Bravo”。

“嘿史蒂夫，你有特别的健身教练吗？我是说，我搬家以后也得找个离家近点儿的健身房。”巴基从史蒂夫手上接过几本书，放进书架里。

“这附近就有一个。还不错也很方便。”史蒂夫回答，“等你安顿好以后，我带你过去。”

“你的身材很好。”巴基捏了捏自己的肱二头肌，“我可练了很久，有时候老天就是不那么公平。”

史蒂夫因为他的夸赞又觉得脸上发烫，其实巴基的身材也不差，只是Omega天生体质原因，练出肌肉非常困难，特别是如同史蒂夫这样的肌肉就更加难上加难。但史蒂夫觉得，巴基这样已经非常迷人了。

“你这样已经很好了。”史蒂夫把手上的那摞书递过去，才发现箱子里只剩下了几本硬壳的小册子，封面上没有印上任何书名或者作者名。史蒂夫几乎是下意识地打开了那本册子，映入眼帘的是一张巴基的照片。他比现在看上去稚嫩得多，戴着顶鸭舌帽，站在一片草地上，一左一右揽着两名年龄与他相仿的男子，史蒂夫一下就认出来右边那个金发的高个子是索尔。

他立马关上相册，向巴基说了声抱歉，他没想到是相册，现在这种实体的相册已经不多见了。史蒂夫的老相册也早就藏在了布鲁克林的老房子里，许久没有翻看。而巴基却全然不介意，拿过史蒂夫手上的那本相册，干脆一屁股坐在书房柔软的地垫上，“我不介意，你要不要一起看？这是我大学时候的照片了，天啊，我大概有五年没有翻过了。”

史蒂夫在巴基身边坐下，实际上他有些受宠若惊。他们只见过几面，虽然投缘却说不上太熟，但巴基却丝毫不介意与他分享自己的回忆。他们又把那本相册打开，第一张照片依然是刚刚那张。巴基用手指着那个金发的男孩儿：“这是索尔你知道的，然后这个是他弟弟。”

巴基与洛基大学时相识，当他们俩都还是大一的毛头小子的时候，巴基在射击俱乐部认识了当时被不少人有点倨傲的洛基。他不是美国人，性格有些孤僻，巴基第一次向他打招呼时却只换来冷冷的一瞥。而在巴基展现了他那不一般的射击技巧以后，洛基却主动跟他搭话了。学校里不少人讨厌洛基，因为他说话刻薄态度傲慢，但巴基却和洛基相当聊得来。他也借由洛基认识了他的哥哥索尔。索尔和阴郁的洛基完全不同，他热情奔放招人喜欢，对于洛基则相当迁就和宠爱。他们那些乱七八糟的分分合合以后，洛基依然很抗拒别人把他叫做索尔的丈夫，正好巴基也已经习惯了索尔和他的“兄弟”关系，每次介绍时他都只介绍洛基是索尔的弟弟，而不加上那句“丈夫”，否则，一定会换来洛基的一对白眼。

“你和索尔大学的时候就认识？”

“就是大学的时候认识的。”巴基回答，“他那个时候可是我们学校的风云人物，最受欢迎的Alpha，无所不能的四分卫，要命的好身材和好性格，还是出了名的模范男友。”

巴基想起大学的那些事就忍不住发笑。他最初也以为索尔只是洛基的哥哥，直到他发现索尔对洛基好得不一般以后他才明白他们兄弟的感情绝没有那么一般。当时索尔在情人节送给洛基一大捧玫瑰以后，全校就知道了他们的关系，气得洛基三天没对索尔说一句话。

而史蒂夫望着巴基的笑脸却忍不住心脏抽痛。他明白巴基又想起了他与索尔的大学时光。他看着巴基一页页地翻过那些照片，几乎每张照片里都少不了索尔和他的弟弟。巴基总是笑得那么开心，他们三个人亲密无间，隔着时光史蒂夫都能闻到甜蜜幸福的味道。他想巴基和索尔的大学时光一定很快乐，他们是学校里令人羡慕的情侣，他们一路从大学到结婚，感情自然深厚无比。

巴基又往后翻了一页，这张照片拍得有点模糊，里面的索尔没穿上衣只穿了条运动短裤，巴基被他扛在肩膀上一脸惊恐，旁边还有几个起哄的人。巴基飞速地把这页翻过去，尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇。那是他们的一次生日派对，大学生的花样总是那么几个，索尔和巴基在国王游戏里被抽中，巴基不得不被索尔扛在肩膀上做了十个下蹲。而这张照片就是他的好哥们儿洛基亲手拍下打印，还塞进他的相册里的。被人扛起来这么丢脸的事情绝不能让史蒂夫看到，而该死的下一页，却是他喝醉了，硬是拉着索尔要跳舞的那一次。他们的身体以扭曲的姿势抱在一起，看上去滑稽无比。

“有点丢脸。”巴基朝史蒂夫笑笑，“你知道，大学的时候总有点疯。但那时候的时光总让人怀念，即使有点蠢”

“这没什么。”史蒂夫对他笑笑，他已经有点后悔答应和巴基看这本相册了。他不想看巴基和索尔的关系有多么融洽亲密，也不想和巴基一起缅怀他和索尔经历过的那些青葱岁月。他只是更加不解且愤怒，为什么索尔会放弃这样一个与他走过多年时光的人，做出那样不可原谅的错事。

“你在大学也是橄榄球队队长吗？你看上去就像是个队长。”巴基漫不经心地翻着相册，却把话题转到了史蒂夫的身上。

史蒂夫明白他是不想再回忆起与索尔的那些事，于是马上接话：“对，我在大学的时候也打橄榄球。不过大一的时候，球队的教练并不愿意让我入队。”

“怎么会！”巴基吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，“他除非是疯了。”

“巴基，我是说真的。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我小时候身体很差，浑身都是病，到高中才逐渐好转。大一的时候我还是瘦弱的弱鸡。”

巴基实在难以想象史蒂夫瘦弱的样子，那该是什么样儿，比他矮上一个头？自己能轻易地把他搂在怀里？

史蒂夫继续讲了下去：“甚至很多人都不相信我是Alpha。不过，我在大二的时候就已经变成大块头了，然后我进了校队，当上了队长。”

“等等，”巴基想起来了什么，“你是哪所学校毕业的？”

“我本科在哈佛。”

“我是斯坦福，幸亏你不是伯克利，要不然我一定在场上骂过你。”巴基回忆起他在学校里的那些疯狂的时光，“你知道，斯坦福斧什么的。我们学校和你们打过吗？我在赛场上没见过你？我几乎每场比赛都去。”

“我只在大二打过一年，大三没多久我就退了，医学院申请差点要了我的命。”

“你不会恰好比我小一岁吧？”巴基眨着眼睛，“索尔毕业以后我就再也没去过赛场了。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫的声音有些苦涩。巴基当然是为了去看索尔，这是理所应当的，更别说他们那时还不认识，即使认识，或许巴基也不会把目光分给他一点点。而至于他自己，他相信，无论何时何地，他总是会爱上巴基的。

他从裤口袋里随手摸出自己的钱包，里面有他的驾照。巴基看了一眼他那个日期，发出一声惊呼，“史蒂夫，你比我还要小一岁！那你进校队的时候，索尔已经毕业了，他比我要大两岁。”

他们已经把相册翻到了最后一页，那还是一张合照，索尔还穿着橄榄球队的队服，手里捧着奖杯，巴基和他的弟弟靠在他的身边，巴基笑得眯起了眼睛。在他们身边还围绕着许多的人，有漂亮的穿着短裙扎着高马尾的拉拉队的姑娘，也有其他的橄榄球队的队员，而只有中间的三个人是那么与众不同。

“嘿，你看到了吧，他有多受欢迎。”巴基耸耸肩，“是不是人人都爱金发大胸的？”

巴基想过，如果洛基见到了史蒂夫，毫无疑问一定会嘲笑他的品味，这种金发大胸的肌肉Alpha到底好在哪里。而巴基知道，史蒂夫吸引他的绝不仅仅是他的容貌和身材，去他的金发大胸，他总是会爱上史蒂夫的。

而史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，一时却不知如何开口，他想巴基或许是因为他和索尔有些相似的特质才与自己如此投缘。索尔无疑是个有魅力的男人，不光是大学时期，如今的他也同样会让人为他着迷。而巴基对他的感情，自己却永远替代不了。他不知道为什么索尔变成了如今这样，史蒂夫只想带着巴基走出这段回忆这段失败的婚姻。

巴基拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀站起身来，“继续干活儿？还有一点儿就结束了。”

 

搬完书以后东西就基本已经收完了。史蒂夫把最后一箱里的一些摆件放到了巴基的书桌上，把空箱子的压扁堆起来，塞进房子一角的储物间里。两人又忙活了一阵打扫房间，一切收拾妥当以后已经是太阳西斜了。两个人都弄得浑身是汗，巴基吸了吸鼻子，皱了皱眉头。

“我们俩看起来就像是三个月没有洗过澡一样。”他伸了个懒腰，“你要在我家洗个澡吗？我可以借给你一件衣服，虽然你看起来挺壮的，但应该穿得下。”

“不用。我可以回家洗。”史蒂夫被这个要求憋红了脸。他可不敢想象使用巴基的浴室，这就如同窥探他的隐私一般，太过私人，也太过引人遐想了。

“跑上跑下不麻烦吗？”巴基笑起来，“如果你坚持的话，把这个带上。”

他转过去从放在桌子上的钥匙串上拿下一枚钥匙，“我也要洗澡，你待会儿上来的时候我不一定能开门。”

巴基把钥匙塞进他的手里，并没有给他拒绝的机会。他转过身往自己的卧室走去，朝史蒂夫挥挥手，“待会儿见，我说我要邀请你吃晚饭的，你还记得吗？”

史蒂夫当然记得，他还记得巴基昨晚特地告诉他自己去超市采购食材，问史蒂夫想吃什么。史蒂夫并没有什么特别的偏爱，但他还是按照营养搭配给巴基列了一个单子。他总是担心巴基吃得不够健康，就像他今天一整天不停地尝试着喝特浓咖啡，就像他无意透露的冰箱里存的酒。虽然巴基看上去开朗又健康，可史蒂夫还记得他喝醉时候的模样，他不能放任巴基如此残害自己的身体。

他欣喜于巴基对他的信任，同时又担心巴基太过于容易相信别人。他攥紧了那枚钥匙，和巴基短暂道别，下楼回到自己的公寓。

史蒂夫洗澡向来很快，这是他从小的习惯。他故意在家休息了一会儿才上楼，以免发生什么尴尬，可当他打开门时还是听到了模糊的水声。

“史蒂夫？”巴基的声音从水声中传来。

史蒂夫咽了口口水，他尽量克制住自己的遐想。这很糟糕，他们只是邻居和朋友，他不该对如此信任自己的巴基有什么非分之想。

“是我。”他尽量平稳地回答。

“太好了。我想请你帮个忙。”他听到水声停了，巴基的声音更加清晰，“能帮我随便拿套什么衣服过来吗？我刚才发现自己只拿了毛巾。”

史蒂夫再也忍不住去幻想浴室里的那一切。他觉得自己不该这样，可只是听着声音就有点受不了。那可是巴基啊，他忍不住去想他早上看到的那些画面，他的腹肌，他的长腿，还有他漂亮的眼睛和红唇。

“史蒂夫？你在犹豫什么？难道你想让我光着出去？”

“你等一下。”史蒂夫回答。虽然第二性征有别，但史蒂夫和巴基都是男性，其实外部性征并没有什么不同，除了信息素的细微差别。许多人对第二性征十分不敏感，比如巴基对于此事就非常坦然，史蒂夫实在不该有太多的遐想。

他在卧室旁边的衣帽间里选了一件T恤一条运动裤，孕期的Omega衣着要以宽松舒适为主，像是那天晚上巴基的紧身牛仔裤实在不是什么明智的选择。他开门走近浴室，空间很大，洗浴区围着一圈磨砂玻璃，隐隐约约能看见巴基的身影。

史蒂夫刚要把衣服放在玻璃门旁的洗手台上，玻璃门就打开了一个缝，巴基的脑袋探了出来。

“谢谢。”他的头发上全是水珠，被他全部捋到了脑后，显得他的额头更为饱满，眉角的细纹更加清晰。他的睫毛太长了，还在滴着水。他眨了眨眼睛，那水便顺着脸颊一路流到他的唇角。

“还有件事，史蒂夫。”他有些为难地笑了，“你没有拿内裤。”

史蒂夫顿时脸颊发烫，他不知道该说些什么，他从没有遇到过这种情况，要知道他从小到大都是一个人，甚至从未留过一个Omega过夜，除了吧唧喝醉的那次。

“放松点哥们儿，衣柜抽屉第二格。”

打开那格抽屉的时候，史蒂夫甚至不敢仔细看。那格抽屉里整整齐齐地码着他需要的东西，并没有什么太过特殊的款式，可史蒂夫却不能控制自己去想巴基穿上他们的样子。他的脸颊已经太烫了，史蒂夫知道他一定会被巴基嘲笑，就像他被娜塔莎和萨姆嘲笑了这么久。他已经三十多岁，是个事业有成的男性Alpha，而他没有过一个正式交往的Omega，甚至连接吻的经验都少得可怜。

“你找不到吗？史蒂夫？”巴基的声音从浴室里传来。

史蒂夫随手扯了一条黑色的，关上抽屉，走向浴室。巴基接过那条内裤的时候眨了眨眼睛，舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“哇哦。”

史蒂夫低头，才发现那条黑色的内裤的材质十分通透，隔着布料，仍能清晰地看见巴基的手指。

“我没有仔细看过。”

史蒂夫觉得自己的解释糟糕极了。

巴基对他笑了笑，“它很透气。”

他缓缓拉上了那扇磨砂的玻璃门，而史蒂夫觉得自己已经快要被蒸得熟透了。

 

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫很想跳进冰水去冷静一下，他觉得自己浑身上下血脉贲张，还没从刚刚的画面中缓过神来。浴室里全是水蒸气，温度偏高，巴基就与他一门之隔，史蒂夫能看见个模糊的影子，正在慢慢地套上他刚刚拿来的那条罪恶的裤子。他终于不敢再看一下去，推开门几乎是落荒而逃。  
巴基出来时他已经把自己面前的一杯冰水都喝得干干净净，棕色头发的男人坐到他的身边，他的头发没有擦干，向下滴着水，灰色的T恤被水珠泅湿了肩膀的一大块。巴基不在意地晃了晃脑袋，站起身来，“时间不早了，我得去做饭了。你有什么忌口没有？我是不是已经问过了？”  
他确实在昨天就问过史蒂夫，在去买食材之前。史蒂夫儿时身体极弱，有大把的东西没法入口，他的母亲是一名护士，对他的饮食非常严格，生怕一点不注意就能要了他的命。后来他的身体好转，饮食已经不用严格控制，但史蒂夫的饮食习惯还是基本保持了绿色健康的准则，过油或过于辛辣的东西他平时不大碰。不过他也不介意偶尔尝试一些新鲜的食物。只是巴基已经是个孕夫，这些不健康的食物还是应该先靠边站。  
“不吃过辣过油的？我和你一起去。”史蒂夫也跟着他站起来。  
巴基打开冰箱，把昨天买的牛排和其他蔬菜一一拿出来，“所以你这一身都是每天喝蛋白粉和吃白煮鸡胸肉来的吗？”  
史蒂夫指了指自己的头发：“你的头发不吹一下吗？”  
“风干也很快。”  
“会感冒的。”这不是个好习惯，特别对于孕夫，很容易患上头疼的小毛病，根治不了又十分麻烦。史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，“去吹一下，我先来处理这些东西。”  
“好吧。”巴基看着史蒂夫坚持的模样，终于认命般地侧身出了厨房。  
史蒂夫看着巴基离开，然后开始熟练地处理起那些食材。这些食材里水果和蔬菜占了极大一部分，史蒂夫还从橱柜里找到了一包坚果，这也是昨天他特地嘱咐巴基去买的。适量的坚果摄入也是健康饮食的一部分。史蒂夫能看出巴基的饮食与现代社会很多年轻人一样，相当不健康，从他刚刚匆匆瞥了一眼冰箱就知道。除了自己嘱咐的蔬菜水果以外，巴基几乎没有任何其他的新鲜蔬果，倒是啤酒买了整整一打，旁边还有两瓶苏格兰威士忌。冷冻区放了整整一排的冰淇淋，而冷藏区有一盒没吃完的，似乎是印度菜或是泰国菜之类的东西，大概是巴基昨天叫的外卖。如果可以，他真想每天帮巴基制定食谱购买食材，他已经那么严重的醉酒了一回，孕早期的孩子经不起他这样的折腾。  
史蒂夫做菜的速度很快，这与他多年的工作也有关系。他在做实习医生的时候，每天累得脚不沾地，但多年的习惯又促使他尽可能地自己做饭，于是快速高效又简单营养成了他的标签。他不是特别注意口感的人，娜塔莎曾经评价过他的饮食习惯十分无趣，而萨姆也不能忍受他的口味寡淡。他知道巴基八成也会嫌弃他的手艺，但他也办法把食物做得太过滋味浓重，这些通通与孕期应有的健康饮食相悖。  
巴基从浴室里再出来的时候，史蒂夫已经把牛排上了锅，土豆泥和豌豆已经蒸好，另一个锅上还煮着香味醇厚的玉米浓汤。巴基把头从史蒂夫后面弹出来，刚刚吹过的头发还散发着热气，史蒂夫吃惊地缩了一下脖子。  
“所以又变成了你做饭我吃？”  
“还有沙拉没拌。”  
“那可是道大菜。”巴基朝他眨眨眼睛，站到他的身边，开始处理那一堆绿叶蔬菜，“所以今晚我们的主菜是吃草吗？”  
“吃草有助于身体健康。”  
“所以奶牛才能产出优质的牛奶。”巴基晃了晃腰，学着奶牛“哞”了一声，然后大笑起来。史蒂夫看向他，巴基的低着头，刚刚吹过的头发显得松松散散的，一些别在耳后一些则垂在儿侧，他的T恤很宽松，领口很大，露出一点点锁骨上还有微微发红的皮肤，要命的是他的裤子穿得实在太低，露出半截胯骨，和一点点内裤边，时时刻刻在提醒着他那该死的透气的底裤。  
“史蒂夫？”巴基偏过头来看他，他正在把那些小番茄洗净沥干水。大概是实在馋得忍不住，他直接从容器里捞了两个塞进嘴里，说话的时候还有点含糊，“你不觉得你的牛排煎得太久了吗？不嫩了。”  
“可我们应该吃全熟的，生肉对你的身体很不好。”  
生食是孕期的大忌，各种寄生虫的威力不容小觑。虽然牛排当然是半熟口感更佳，但为了安全起见，只能选择全熟。  
“我大概以后会拒绝跟所有的医生一起吃饭了。”巴基夸张地把嘴唇下撇，做了个“不爽猫”的表情。  
“不跟医生一起吃饭也得注意饮食。”对人  
“那我可能要雇佣你当我的饮食顾问了，承包一日三餐。”  
史蒂夫笑起来：“如果你希望的话。”  
“拜托，你可是哈佛医学院毕业的高材生，我可雇不起。”  
“给你个邻居价？”  
巴基的食指在他的眼前晃了晃，然后伸出手越过史蒂夫，拿了另一边小碗里的几个腰果，塞进嘴里，鼓起来的双颊就像是只仓鼠。而史蒂夫几乎已经忘了他们在说什么，只记得刚刚一瞬间，巴基的白皙的后颈就离他只有不到十厘米的距离，沐浴露和淡淡的牛奶信息素混在一起，该死地好闻。

两个人的晚餐很快就上了桌。史蒂夫和巴基在木制的餐桌两边坐定，巴基突然站起来说要开一瓶威士忌庆祝。  
“我说过，不喝酒。”史蒂夫摇头。  
“好吧，医生。”巴基看上去有点失落，“你是从来不喝酒吗？”  
实际上，史蒂夫的酒量相当好，在他的病症奇迹般地全好了以后，似乎连酒量都增强了不知道多少，连来自俄国的娜塔莎都不是他的对手。他几乎从未喝醉过。但他并不嗜酒如命，只是偶尔喝点儿来调剂，或者在宴会或派对上救下他不争气的好哥们儿萨姆。  
“喝过。”史蒂夫回答，“不过……”  
“我知道，健康生活嘛。”巴基耸耸肩膀，“我也知道喝酒不好，特别对于我这种人。”  
巴基主管的研究中心是一群加班的疯子，他们在新产品上市前的技术革新能熬上几天几夜。其实从斯坦福时代起，巴基就开始为了作业和考试的压力没日没夜的熬夜，对于他们这些技术疯子，其实早没有那么多白天黑夜的界限。熬夜太多的人身体已经负担太大，喝酒其实真的不是明智之选。  
“你明白就好，可能最开始戒起来有些困难。坚持下去就可以了。”  
“哇哦，我感觉我好像在什么医疗中心一样。”巴基吞下一小块牛排，用力地咀嚼着，“你的伴侣会不会有住院的感觉，开个玩笑，你有伴侣吗？”  
“或许会有吧，但我还没有过男朋友，或是女朋友。”  
“天啊，史蒂夫？你该不会是在说笑吧。”巴基向前凑了一点，眼睛发亮。他不敢相信史蒂夫这样的人竟然从来没有谈过恋爱，他长相是这么英俊，身材又辣得冒烟，更别说他这么正直可靠的性格。先不论别的，橄榄球队的队长这身份就足够让他有吸引力。要知道，索尔那时候追他的Omega们从没有断过，甚至有些Beta和Alpha都对他动心，这可没少让洛基那家伙吃醋。  
史蒂夫被盯得有些害羞，他喝了口玉米浓汤，摇摇头：“我没开过玩笑，我没有和人正式交往过。”  
“约会呢？啦啦队队长？拜托，这可是标配。”  
“啦啦队长是个女性Alpha，我们是朋友。”  
“我甚至都要怀疑你是不是加入了什么奇怪的崇尚禁欲的宗教组织了。”巴基掩饰不住他的笑意，“抱歉，我没有嘲笑和冒犯的意思，我只是单纯地觉得不可思议。”  
“我的一位女同事也这么跟我讲过，因为我没能和她介绍的任何一位Omega和Beta发展出恋爱关系。她把这一切归咎于我，我想还是有些道理的。”  
“你听上去就像在做实验报告。”巴基笑得眼睛都眯起来，“任何一位？太夸张了吧？难道你从小到大就没有动过心吗？”  
当然是动过的。史蒂夫想起与巴基相遇的那个下午。这一切都是个意外，史蒂夫从来没想过他还会遇见这样一个人，只见了一面就好像愿意把一切都奉献给他。即使克林特对他说洛基是个能气死人的混蛋，但对于史蒂夫而言，巴基的一切都那么好。他和善热情，笑容富有感染力。即使他经历过许多痛苦，但他仍然保持着他的乐观的样子。他不希望再见到那天的巴基，他希望从此他能从索尔的生活里彻底离开，不管他最后会不会生下那个孩子，他都希望巴基的生活是快乐的而满足的。  
但史蒂夫不能在此时表达自己的心。他与巴基才不过匆匆见过几面，虽然他们聊得投缘，但巴基依然封闭着自己的心，就像他只字不提“我的恋人”，就算介绍大学生活也总是把索尔恋人的身份隐去。他刚刚经历了一场失败的痛苦的婚姻，或许现在还未能抽身，史蒂夫此刻介入是不妥当的。况且，他也觉得比起一个感情上的倚靠，巴基更需要的是自我的冷静。他不想趁虚而入。  
“那你该不会连一点性经验都没有吧？”巴基见他长久没有回答，撑着下巴接着问他。  
“我是医学生。”史蒂夫憋红了脸，他没想过巴基会这么直白，“虽然没有过实战经验，但理论还是很丰富的。”  
听到这句话以后，巴基终于忍不住大笑出声。史蒂夫与他预想得完全不一样。他们可都已经三十多岁，这可怎么也算不上青少年了。巴基以为就算史蒂夫看上去比较传统老派，但他的这张帅脸可就保证了会有不少Omega甚至是Beta愿意爬上他的床。可没想到他不光没有和人上过床，竟然连一段正式的恋爱都没有谈过。“理论经验丰富”这句话听上怎么就那么可爱得不可救药。  
“男孩，光有理论是不行的。你得多实践。”  
“可我不想随便找个对象。”史蒂夫能理解年轻人为了纾解欲望的那些行为，而对于他自己，只有正确的对象能够激发出他的欲望。他又忍不住想起巴基半醒未醒的样子，他醉时柔软的嘴唇，还有游走在他皮肤上的手指，还有他那句几乎要了他的命的“我愿意给你生孩子”。即使他明白那些不是给自己的，可那晚他还是硬得要命，最后不得不在哄巴基睡下了之后，想着他的样子在浴室解决。他为自己的行为羞愧，但又难以克制，这种倾向只会越来越严重，就像他只看着巴基的脸，就想到了他那穿着半透明内裤的翘臀的模样。  
“你不会还有什么只有约会了十次以上才能做爱的规矩吧？”巴基把“做爱”这个词咬得很重，声音压得有点低，史蒂夫竟然觉得自己光是听着他说话就能硬了。  
“我没有那么死板。”史蒂夫低下头，塞了自己一口土豆泥。  
巴基舔了舔手指尖沾到的沙拉酱，“是吗？”

 

史蒂夫舔掉巴基指尖的沙拉酱，巴基笑嘻嘻地窝在他的怀抱里，用自己的指尖划了一下史蒂夫的脸颊。  
“这个牌子的是不是比上次的那个味道好？”巴基靠在他的耳边问他。Omega几乎把整个身体的重量都交给Alpha支撑，偏长的头发弄得史蒂夫的脖子有点发痒。身为一个健康强壮的男性Omega，巴基算不上轻巧，但史蒂夫支撑他却完全没有问题。  
“差不多。”史蒂夫回答。  
巴基撇了撇嘴，拿额头轻轻撞了一下史蒂夫的，“你的味觉是不是已经失灵了？”  
史蒂夫用手抚摸着巴基的小腹，平整的地方已经有点微微地隆起，清晰分明的腹肌也开始变得柔软。孕期的Omega皮肤开始逐渐变得光滑细腻，抚摸上去柔软舒服，他的后颈的信息素依然是淡淡的，但却足以让史蒂夫感到甜美可人。  
“我的嗅觉可没有失灵。”史蒂夫轻轻咬着他的后颈，巴基敏感得缩起脖子，“你闻起来真好吃。”  
史蒂夫看见巴基的皮肤泛起了微微的红色，他伸手把一颗小番茄塞进史蒂夫的嘴里，轻声说：“闭嘴。”  
史蒂夫笑起来，他喜欢看巴基害羞的样子。即使这个角度他看不见巴基的脸，也知道他一定又在舔他的嘴唇，他总是那么爱舔自己的嘴唇，把他本来就红润的嘴唇舔得晶莹发亮，就像是樱桃味的果冻，每次都让史蒂夫忍不住咬上一口。他的手逐渐向上移动，从腹部一路到巴基柔软的胸。孕期的Omega已经开始为了哺乳做准备，代替他的胸肌的是柔软的胸脯。巴基曾经抱怨过怀孕毁了他锻炼许久的好身材，但史蒂夫却爱死了他敏感至极的身体。  
巴基瑟缩了一下，小声说：“别，别动。”  
史蒂夫亲吻了一下他的头发，又接着亲吻他的耳朵。他没有过度地刺激巴基的胸部，孕期Omega的双乳太过敏感，刺激太大容易造成过度宫缩。可即使是着小小的刺激已经让巴基的阴茎站了起来，史蒂夫把它从内裤里掏出来开始从囊袋开始轻柔地套弄。  
“今天医生说过了，宝宝一切健康。”巴基的呼吸不稳，转过头来，带着泪水的大眼睛望着史蒂夫，“我也很健康。”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫用手指摩挲着他的下巴，“所以呢？”  
“我想要。”巴基握住了史蒂夫的手。  
史蒂夫的动作总是很轻柔，他小心翼翼地撩开巴基柔软的灰色T恤，亲吻她裸露的脊背和尾椎。隔着他半挂着的那条半透明的内裤，史蒂夫已经看见了股间分泌出了一些粘稠的液体，带着浓厚的信息素的味道。巴基侧过头来与他亲吻，喉咙间发出细小的呻吟，就像是一只奶猫一般，但史蒂夫用手指轻轻抚摸他的腹部，他就发出一声短促的惊叫。  
他缓缓地褪下巴基的运动裤，再拉下他半透明的那条底裤，松松垮垮地挂在他的膝盖上。巴基有些害羞，皮肤泛起了粉红色，亲昵的喊着他“亲爱的”。  
一切的节奏都很慢，他们耳鬓厮磨，史蒂夫总是有足够的耐心，他总是想让自己的丈夫尽可能地满足。史蒂夫让巴基后坐在自己的腿上，轻轻地抱住他，亲吻着他紧贴着自己的肩背，巴基反倒有些不能等了，他轻轻晃动着自己的臀部，用那湿漉漉的血口去蹭史蒂夫的性器顶部。  
“巴基，别着急，好吗？”史蒂夫亲吻着他的头发，他不希望伤害到巴基，也不希望伤害到自己的孩子。他与巴基结婚以来，他就一直期盼着能与巴基拥有一个属于他们的孩子，最好是个女孩儿，男孩儿当然也不错，不论如何一定会像巴基一样漂亮可人。  
巴基的呼吸急促，他浑身都有些微微地颤抖，他轻轻地用穴口含住了史蒂夫性器的顶端，这让两人都叹了一口气。那柔软潮湿的后穴让史蒂夫几乎忍不住，但他还是尽量放慢了速度，把他的那根东西，缓缓地推了进去。史蒂夫能感觉他怀里的人颤抖了一下，史蒂夫靠在他的耳边，“可以吗？巴基。”  
棕发Omega的耳朵已经红得不像话，他拍了一下史蒂夫的手臂说，“动一动。索尔。”  
史蒂夫为他的称呼浑身打了个痉挛，他想不起索尔是谁，呆在了原地，“我是史蒂夫，巴基？”  
“史蒂夫是谁？快递员吗？索尔，我求你了，别开玩笑了，动一动。”  
史蒂夫抬起头，面前的镜子里是一个金色长发的男人的脸，那是索尔。  
他猛地一下坐了起来，揉了揉自己还在突突跳跃的太阳穴。  
史蒂夫觉得自己糟糕极了，距离他从巴基家里回来已经过去了好几个小时，而他居然做了这样一个诡异又糟糕的梦。梦里一切都那么真实也那么遥远，巴基的吻和巴基的身体都让他近乎意乱神迷。他不敢再细想下去，他对巴基的欲念简直明显得不要再明显。  
他翻了个身，巴基的短信还躺在他的手机屏幕上。  
史蒂夫捂住脸轻轻叹了口气，他知道他彻底无法回头了。  
——TBC——


End file.
